Hit
by the tragedy
Summary: She had always been the best at what she did, the silver handle had always seemed so natural in her hand...


**the.tragedy** - _ Oh my gosh, first of all, soooo sorry for all of these reposts. I found sooo many mistakes after this was posted. If you find anymore, please let me know. So I began this one when I was writing out all of my teasers. I have about two or three more teasers of stories I'd like to write in the future, but I wasn't sure which one I wanted to go with. I was going to wait for feedback on all teasers before progressing...that is until I wrote this one. I liked it so much, I decided to proceed with the idea. His and Her Circumstances is my top priority though, so this one will be a working progress, but I do love it. Feedback is so appreciated. Again, this is just a teaser, but enjoy xD  
_

**

* * *

**

**hit.**

_She had always been the best at what she did, the silver handle had always seemed so natural in her hand. The Renegades have been like a family, and The Boss almost like a father, but her deeds are catching up with her, and the decision between life and love is at her feet._

* * *

She was given a name.

It's all she was ever given.

And no matter what, she always stuck to the name.

But this time, it was different.

The sound of high heels upon a hard surface echoed throughout the stairway, as she made her way to the penthouse. Taking the elevator was just to risky, and her signature had always been stealth. Not to mention it was a bit cliche. Take the elevator, when you reach the top, shoot someone in the head, push the button, and exit the hotel. She never played on someone else's work. No, she had a style all her own.

Normally in this situation, she would be preparing her weapon of choice, but truthfully, it was the last thing on her mind. This feeling was new to her. She had never known anything else, and now, all these new feelings were rushing onto her. She felt like she was experiencing a new world, while trying to keep her head above her own.

She was the best at what she did, and it was because she never got emotionally involved. It was rule number one of the codebook, never get involved with a hit. It was an almost impossible rule, that no one seemed to abide by much, which is why so many Renegades had been lost over the years. But her. She never grew emotionally attached, to anyone, which is why she was so good. Some even speculated that she didn't have a heart at all, which earned her the nickname of The Raven.

Everyone knows the heart likes to play mind games, and she was no exception. That's what made this so difficult. She gazed at the small piece of paper The Boss had slid into her hands just weeks before.

It read, Syaoran Li.

Unfortunately, she knew the name well. While her co-workers, and even The Boss himself knew her as The Raven, he knew her as Sakura. The name seemed so distant now, and the personality almost gone completely. She had met him while on a case in the Caribbean, and saying he was her first love would be an understatement. Love wasn't on her agenda then. Maybe in another place, another time...another girl.

She entered the penthouse, making close to no sound whatsoever. The paintings on the wall told her that she was in the right place. He had always been the artsy type, which is what attracted her to him in the first place. Syaoran was an unique character, and she would miss him.

He came around the corner, and found himself starring down a silver barrel, her finger on the trigger. He didn't look surprised.

Seeing his familiar soft brown eyes triggered many flashbacks. He had talked her out of many suicide attempts, and had kept her from getting caught up in the business. He had advised her not to return, especially after the Descanso incident, but she didn't listen. The business was her life, and there was no running from it. She never expected she would have to choose between the two.

Although her heart was cold, somewhere in between insanity and rehab, Sakura Kinomoto had developed a conscience, and killing a good man was no longer on her to-do list. She lowered the pistol.

"We have to go." was all she could muster, and he followed.

* * *


End file.
